


Пакет избирателя на премию "Хьюго" 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Об АО3, Премия "Хьюго"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: The Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Наш Архив)номинирован на премию "Хьюго" в категории "Лучшая связанная с фантастикой работа"! Это - огромное достижение, и мы крайне польщены, что избиратели премии признали всю ту потрясающую командную работу, результатом которой и стал АО3.В данном буклете мы предоставим некоторую справочную информацию об АО3: историю создания, ключевые функции, и представим тех людей, которые претворяют его в жизнь. Кроме того, вы можете ознакомиться сPDF файлом, который мы подготовили для пакета избирателя "Хьюго" 2019!





	Пакет избирателя на премию "Хьюго" 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/russian/russian_-_archive_stats.png)

### Про АО3

The Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Наш Архив) - это некоммерческий, не направленный на получение прибыли, созданный и поддерживаемый фанатами архив для трансформационных работ, таких как фанфикшен, фанарт, фан-видео и начитки. Наше [открытое программное обеспечение](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) было создано с нуля фанатами для фанатов и существует на серверах нашей головной некоммерческой компании -- [OTW (Организация трансформационных работ)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/).

Наши пользователи - любые и всякие фанаты, от подростков до бабушек, от начинающих и до профессиональных писателей, со всего света, которые создают фан-работы для фандомов, в число которых входят:[Победители предыдущих премий "Хьюго"](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [Исторический РПФ](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [подкасты](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Покемоны](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works), и многое другое. Хотя большинство пользователей и и общается на английском языке, мы приветствуем использование любых других для общения и опубликования работ.

Мы гордимся тем, что наш сайт позволяет любым создателям публиковать свои работы без рекламы или боязни, что их удалят без предупреждения. Мы создали АО3 и владеем его серверам: на их поддержку и уходит почти весь [бюджет](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422), однако этим наша и родственных нам проектов работа не заканчивается. Мы [спасаем и размещаем на сайте фанатские произведения, находящиеся под угрозой удаления](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). Мы предоставляем [юридическую поддержку](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) и защищаем права фанатов создавать, трансформировать и преобразовывать. Не важно, пишете ли вы новую "Войну и мир" или публикуете небольшой набросок - мы рады любой работе, которой вы решили поделиться с фанатским сообществом. Ежедневно на сайт заходит более 1 900 000 фанатов и мы всегда рады новичкам

  


### Наша команда

На [OTW (Организацию Трансформационных Работ)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) трудятся более 750 волонтеров, и нам важна работа каждого из них. Мы - программисты, системные администраторы, [обработчики тегов](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), мы оказываем поддержку пользователям, реагируем на нарушения Пользовательского соглашения, переводим, [спасаем архивы](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), мы - юристы и специалисты по документации. Мы гордимся нашей работой и не берем за нее ни копейки.

Иногда мы приглашаем сторонних исполнителей, особенно если планируем быстро и эффективно внедрить большие изменения на АО3. [Щедрые пожертвования наших пользователей и сочувствующих](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674) помогают нам в этом.

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/russian/russian_-_fundraising.png)

В целом, мы - результат общественного труда и финансирования, и мы гордимся всеми, кто помогает нам существовать.

  


### Наши истоки

[Фандомная даронимика](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518) широко известна. Фанатские работы всегда распространялись свободно: кассеты, двд-диски, книги и фанзины пересылались иногда за счет отправителя или вовсе бесплатно. Развитие интернета в 90-ых годах принесло новые возможности: впервые фанаты со всего мира смогли в режиме реального времени общаться, обсуждать свои интересы и делиться своими фан-работами. Однако со временем Интернет начал восприниматься как источник прибыли. Интернет-страницы, архивы и социальные сети стали не просто местами для фанатов, а еще и источниками прибыли для иных лиц. Одновременно с этим фанаты стали очевидно прибыльной аудиторией, которую создатели начали привлекать интернет-сериями, дополнительными материалами, играми и страницами в соцсетях.

Все это достигло пика в мае 2007 года, когда запустили [Фанлиб](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib) \- первую попытку коммерциализировать фанфикшен в целом, а также произошло [Strikethrough (Вычеркивание)](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) в [Живом Журнале](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal), которое привело к удалению более 500 пользователей, блоги которых посчитали порнографическими: в их числе блоги жертв сексуального насилия и фанатские сообщества. Многие фанаты потеряли свои творения, комментарии и дискуссии, а также место для общения с другими фанатами. Фандом резко осознал, что фанатские сообщества полагаются на платформы, которые монетизируют их, но ни во что не ставят фанатские нужды. Кроме того, возможности избежать внимания медийных компаний более не было.

Именно тогда astolat написала пост, который привел к созданию OTW и АО3. Названный [Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (Наш Архив) отражал феминистический манифест Вирджинии Вольф " _A Room of One's Own_ (Своя комната)", в котором Вульф высказывает необходимость для писательницы своих средств и своей комнаты. astolat придерживается похожих взглядов в отношении фанатов-писателей (и фанатов-творцов вообще):

"Нам нужен свой собственный центральный архив, что-то вроде animemusicvideos.org. Что-то, что НЕ будет скрываться от гугла или иного упоминания, и прямо объявит свою позицию по вопросу легальности нашего хобби, но в то же время не будет пытаться делать деньги на чужой интеллектуальной собственности, а просто поможет нам восхищаться ею вместе, создаст гостеприимную атмосферу для новый фанатов, сохранив при этом нашу историю и сообщество за ней".

Очень быстро пост собрал сотни комментариев. Некоторые люди были готовы помочь создать проект. Другие писали о том, каким бы они хотели этот архив видеть, и многие из их пожеланий до сих пор лежат в основе нашей работы: 

  * **Некоммерческий и не извлекающий прибыли**
    * АО3 управляется некоммерческой организацией, что означает отсутствие рекламы и уменьшения риска исчезновения. В повторение [боевого клича Сперанзы](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers), "завладеем гребаными серверами!"
  * **Для всех и каждого**
    * Для того, чтобы АО3 стал успешным хранилищем фан-работ, ему нужно было приветствовать любого и каждого фаната. На сайте разрешены работы любого рейтинга и содержания, а система тегов и предупреждений поможет читателям найти работу по вкусу, избежав нежелательных вещей.
  * **Контроль создателей**
    * Многие архивы усложняли процесс удаления создателями своих же работ. Многие онлайн-платформы не защищались от индексирования поисковыми системами. АО3 предоставил создателям возможность одинаково легко опубликовать и удалять работы, дозволять просмотр оных лишь зарегистрированным пользователям самого архива и не допускать индексирование. Кроме того, сами создатели могут запрещать анонимные комментарии или по своему желанию удалять комментарии.
  * **Ключевые особенности**
    * Многие из требуемых функций стали центром АО3, включая теги, поиск, возможность скачивать работы, организовывать обмен между фанатами и создавать рекомендации. Иные еще только ожидают внедрения, например, возможность прямо размещать на наших серверах иные формы медиа-контента.



  


### Некоторые из наших особенностей

#### Комментарии и кудос

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/russian/russian_-_work_stats.png)

Большинство фанатских архивов позволяет комментарии, чтобы пользователи могли общаться с создателями, оставляя им слова воодушевления, поддержки или критику. Кроме этого мы внедрили "кудос", которые похожи на "лайки" и позволяют пользователям быстро оценить понравившиеся им работы. Пользователи АО3 уже привыкли к фразе "You have already left kudos here. :)" (Вы уже оставляли здесь кудос :))

#### Коллекции и челленджи

Коллекции позволяют пользователям собрать вместе работы или закладки, объединенные одной темой или целью, будь то любимый пейринг или работы по рождественским эпизодам Доктора Кто. АО3 также поддерживает два вида челленджей: обмен подарками и фестивали заявок. Одним из самых больших обменов подарками является ежегодно проводимые на наших серверах [Yuletide (Святки)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), а [другие челленджи](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) устраиваются фанатами круглый год.

#### Открытые Двери

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/russian/russian_-_open_doors.png)

Около 2% от всех работ на АО3 импортируются нашим собратом, [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (Открытые двери), цель которого - сохранение находящихся под угрозой фанатских творений. Такие работы изначально находились в [онлайн-архивах под угрозой закрытия](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) и потери содержимого, которое теперь собрано в отдельных коллекциях на АО3.

#### Возможность скачивания

Все работы можно скачать в любом из [пяти форматов](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212), в случае долгой поездки или плановых техработ на АО3.

#### Теги

[Теги](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) \- это жизненно важная часть АО3, позволяющая пользователями найти то, что им нужно, будь то пейринг, рейтинг или тема. Пользователи могут использовать любой формат для тегов, а наша команда из более чем 350 обработчиков тегов соединит эти теги вместе для упрощения поиска. К примеру, [Уильям Лоуренс/Тенцинг Таркай](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works), также найдет работы с тегами Лоуренс/Таркай, Тенцинг Таркай/Уильям Лоуренс, или Уилл Лоуренс/Таркай. Близкие концепты также объединяются: [Космоопера](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) и[Битвы в космосе](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) вместе входят в метатаг [Космос](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works), наравне с [Космонавтами](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works), [Космическими кораблями](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works), и даже [Космическими китами](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works).

  


### Новое и примечательное

АО3 [постоянно растет и развивается](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). 2018 год ознаменовался следующим:

  * На АО3 появились почти 4 000 новых фандомов, 410 000 новых зарегистрированных пользователей и немногим меньше 900 000 новых работ (не говоря уж о миллионах просмотров, комментариев и кудос). 
    * Мы превзошли отметки в [30 000 фандомов](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555) и [4 000 000 фан-работ](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)!
  * Открытые двери совершили [импорт 11 архивов](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137).
  * Мы внедрили [большое обновление поиска АО3](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575), позволившее быстрее и проще находить работы, теги, закладки и авторов. 
    * Новые функции фильтрации позволили с легкостью создавать крайне точные поисковые запросы, например [все работы по Шерлоку Холмсу длиной в 221 слово, опубликованные в 2018 году](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) или[Кроссоверы Властелина Колец с Игрой Престолов, в которых нет Фродо Бэггинса или Арьи Старк](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * Также существует обновленный список [скрытых операторов поиска](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) для тех, кто жаждет еще больше улучшить поиск.
  * [АО3 начал поддерживать набор символов UTF8MB4](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) во всех текстовых полях. Это означает не только лучшее отображение для нескольких не основанных на латинских буквах алфавитах, но и доступ к эмоджи! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * Кроме того, [мы улучшили подсчет слов для работ на китайском, японском и тайском языках](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * Мы обновили систему входа для большей защиты и лучшей поддержки.
  * Мы обновили наше [Пользовательское соглашение](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) в соответствии с [требованиями Европейского союза по защите данных](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518).




End file.
